


Tender

by cherrybombtriestowrite



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Model!Daniel, based on a requested prompt, i know i already have a fic w photog ong but, photographer!ong, slight angst, this prompt was too good man i can't help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/pseuds/cherrybombtriestowrite
Summary: It wasn’t just the fact that Daniel is a good model - but rather the angles and perspective he was shot from that enhanced his charm even further. It was obvious that the camera loves him and it was simply an added bonus that the person behind the lens seemed to have fallen for him as well.





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was requested by @eternaldroplets on twitter, where i used the plot given but decided to give the angsty plot a twist :) cos cherrybomb only wants her readers to be happy :)

The face on the cover of the InStyle magazine stares ahead, giving a smouldering look that fits the daringly unbuttoned silk shirt he’s wearing. From where Seongwoo is sitting, the face is looking at him, watching his every movement and judging his every action. A loud sigh escapes him and he puts the lens he is cleaning down on the table.

“Put that magazine away or read it when I’m not directly in front of you, please.” A tone of exasperation laces the plead, causing everyone in the cafe to direct their attention at Seongwoo. Everyone has the same taken aback expression on their faces, making him regret saying the loud. “N-nevermind. Read it all you want.”

The intern, Jinyoung, puts the magazine he was reading down, a little scared of that demand the usually kind and carefree photographer made. In the cafe are the usual crew Seongwoo is working with for a magazine spread and the model himself, Hwang Minhyun. It’s a barista concept so Seongwoo is lucky to have a friend who lent his cafe for the day for the shoot. It has been a reasonably good day up until Jinyoung, who has only been an intern for two months, decided to purchase a copy of the new InStyle magazine (with their first ever cover to feature a man!) and read it during a short break as ‘research’. Confused, Jinyoung turns to look at the rest with a look that says, _can someone please explain to me what the hell just happened?_

Minhyun, the stylist Sungwoon, assistants Woojin and Jihoon, and even the other editorial intern Daehwi all know about the sensitive topic. It’s not exactly a topic that arises often and there was no reason to warn Jinyoung about it the last couple of months, so this is a rather awkward situation for him to find out about ‘him’. Seongwoo, on the other hand, experiences an obvious shift in mood as he distracts himself by looking through the pictures taken so far.

The model asks Seongwoo if the break could be longer and the latter immediately agrees. The photographer tells them to be back here in 2 hours and grabs his bag before leaving the cafe alone. Sungwoon lets out a sigh that has been suppressed for a few minutes now and chuckles, “I can’t believe you dared to read the magazine with Kang Daniel’s face plastered on it right in front of Ong.”

“It’s not his fault, he doesn’t know about it.” Daehwi excuses his friend, picking up the magazine to look at the cover. “It’s an old story anyways, I never thought he’d still be hung up about it.”

“He claims he’s over it, but it seems far from it.” Minhyun sighs, “But I’m sure it’ll work out somehow.”

 

 

 

_Stopping the man before him by grabbing his arm, Seongwoo slurred, “Stop right there. I just had a vision - and it’s glorious.”_

_Scrunching his eyebrows, Daniel turned to Jisung and asked, “Who is this guy and what is he on about?”_

_Jisung laughed and paid for his drinks before joining Daniel who was stopped by a drunk Seongwoo. “This is Ong Seongwoo, he’s a photographer and trying his best to get employed.”_

_Daniel scoffed and took a moment to admire how handsome Seongwoo is, even with flushed cheeks and a greasy expression. Daniel suggested, “Everyone’s trying to get employed, man. Maybe you should try modeling with that face and those legs - you’ll have a better luck than me.”_

_“Is that a compliment?” Seongwoo put a hand on his chest and acted shy, causing Daniel to laugh. Enamored by his sincere beauty, Seongwoo held Daniel’s hand and brought it up to his lips, leaving a kiss on it. “I’m past my modeling days, now I want to photograph people like you.”_

_“I’ve been told I’m not handsome and not good enough, so I think I’m past my modeling days as well.” Daniel’s voice was low and humble, though he spoke about it casually. Empathetic of his best friend’s struggle, Jisung rubbed his back and laid his head on Daniel’s shoulder. The sudden somber air Daniel created made him uncomfortable so he laughed lightheartedly and said, “But good luck with your job, man.”_

_“No, no, no.” Seongwoo wouldn’t let go of his hand and pulled him closer even when Daniel was ready to drag Jisung out of the bar. “I have a project - it’ll be amazing and it’s all I need for people to notice me and you-you’ll definitely get noticed as well.”_

_Looking apprehensive at first, Daniel rubbed the back of his neck. “Nothing I’ve did ever worked out…”_

_Pulling Daniel even closer, Seongwoo pushed Jisung aside so he could really look into Daniel’s eyes and convince him. “All you need is someone who recognizes your potential - only they can bring out the beauty they see in you to translate it for everyone else to see.”_

_Daniel knew he shouldn’t be touched by what cheesy thing a random drunk person says after one too many shots. And yet, here he was, ready to agree to whatever it was Seongwoo had planned. The red on his ears weren’t subsiding any time soon, so he used his free hand to touch it as he shyly muttered, “You don’t even know my name.”_

 

 

 

Daehwi’s gasp echoes against the walls of the cafe. He grabs Sungwoon’s laptop and clicks through the gallery of photos opened on it. The others are surrounding him, looking at the photos as well with equally as much amazement. Even Minhyun and Sungwoon, who have seen these photos before, are still amazed by it every time they’re brought up. Daehwi dramatically puts a hand over his mouth and mumbles, “I’ve never actually seen the photos before…”

The project Seongwoo had in store was an offer by a magazine to shoot a spread with the f/w season clothes from that year as creatively as he could. It was offered to a selected few other photographers as well, so he was desperate to prove his worth and fortunately his biggest muse came in the form of a broad-shouldered, long-legged man just an inch short of 6 feet. It was then that Seongwoo was introduced to Sungwoon, who was the magazine’s stylist in charge of the expensive clothes. Since he enjoyed the company of the model and the photographer, the three of them worked together to pick the clothes that best fit Daniel’s frame and the styling it needed to make both Daniel and the clothes stand out.

The photos that came out of the shoot were stunning, to say the least. Daniel had a range of looks and it matched whatever he was wearing. If it was a soft pink suit, he was surrounded by a bed of flowers with a bright toothy smile on his face. Walking down a drab street wearing a brown duffel coat that was paired with straight-fit pants that highlights his long legs, Daniel managed to look like a man beyond his age. With a daring Saint Laurent suit ensemble, he pulled off the look of a man ready to rule the night.

It wasn’t just the fact that Daniel is a good model - but rather the angle and perspective he was shot from that enhanced his charm even further. It was obvious that the camera loves him and it was simply an added bonus that the person behind the lens seemed to have fallen for him as well. The shots were candid and natural yet so meticulously staged and perfect.

Seongwoo’s entry was published and he was noticed by so many people, but it was nothing compared to the reaction towards Daniel’s sudden appearance in the magazine. New faces often appear, but his face was one to remember. He was quickly scouted by an agency just after Seongwoo received his first assignment as the magazine’s photographer. It was a blissful time for the two of them who were slowly developing feelings for each other as they watched the other grow.

“Too bad it ended as fast as it started.” Sungwoon remarks when they reach the last photo, one of Daniel walking from behind with him turning around to face the camera playfully. Daehwi looks as if he had just finished watching a sad movie, which is the best way to describe _The Daniel & Seongwoo Story _. “I’d get into details, but it’d take us all day.”

“So you’re just going to skip over the details that lead up to Daniel being one of the most sought after model in Korea right now?” Jihoon asks, having gotten this job a little over a year ago and is still dark over this subject.

“Not model, but celebrity.” Minhyun corrects him with his first-hand knowledge on the industry. “He is more than a model now - he’s even in variety shows and dramas too.”

“My sister has a calendar with his face on every month.” Jinyoung adds. “That guy is everywhere.”

Claiming his laptop back to close the file before Seongwoo catches him red-handed, Sungwoon says, “You could say Seongwoo is responsible for the start of his popularity. But he isn’t acting this way because he wasn’t credited for it - far from it, he’s glad it gained traction and got him this job. He’s just acting this way because he thinks Daniel has...forgotten about it.”

“Forgotten about the shoot or forgotten Ong hyung?” Woojin asks.

“Both.”

“Has he?” Daehwi asks with a controversial look on his face.

“Well, the last time they talked was over an argument during a dinner that I was unfortunately at.” Sungwoon shifts uncomfortably in his seat at the recollection of the memory, sending a mutual look at Minhyun who was present at the dinner as well. “Neither of them made an attempt to meet the other - Daniel’s too busy and Seongwoo’s too bitter.”

The cafe goes silent for a good 10 minutes, each of them reflecting on this scandalous story. Woojin and Jihoon are both reading the magazine while Minhyun fiddles with the coffee machines, trying to make do with the free time. Before Sungwoon could ask them if they’re up for some sushi, Woojin lets out a sudden gasp.

“I can’t tell if this is a coincidence but I’ve got goosebumps.” Woojin speaks at the speed of light and holds the magazine up for the others to see, much to Jihoon’s dismay as he was reading it. “Daniel mentioned Ong hyung in this article.”

“WHAT?!” Both Minhyun and Sungwoon exclaim, grabbing the magazine to read it.

 

 

**In the midst of your booming popularity and monstrous success, it’s easy to forget that you’re actually a model and not an idol. Do you wish to move on from fashion and venture into the show business?**

_I used to dance when I was in high school, but I stopped due to an injury so I think I can cross ‘idol’ off my list of future careers [laughs]. But in all seriousness, I don’t think I’ll ever move on from the vast world of fashion as there’s so much to do, even if I stop modeling._

**Like designing or photography?**

_I would love to have my own line one day, that would be great. I don’t think I can be a photographer because I’ve come to know so many amazing ones that I cannot ever surpass. Heck, I’m here today because of a photographer!_

**So you’re saying you owe your success to a certain photographer?**

_I owe my success to a lot of people, but he is the main reason people even looked my way. We were both out of jobs when he approached me for a shoot and it ended up being such a success that neither of us foresaw. We don’t have time to see each other anymore, but I’m thankful to him everyday._

**How about a word to him if he’s reading this right now?**

_I doubt it, but if he is- Seongwoo hyung! I’m thankful we had the chance to prosper together. I miss you._

 

 

Daehwi didn’t even have the chance to fully let out a scream of excitement when the front door opens and Seongwoo walks in, mumbling about having left his wallet here and embarrassingly only noticed it when he was paying the bill. Scrambling towards the photographer, Sungwoon holds the magazine to his face with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“What is this, Sungwoon hyung? You know I don’t like all this.” Seongwoo sighs and tries to move over to grab his wallet.

“Read it, you idiot.” Shoving the magazine at the photographer, Sungwoon forces him to sit and digest the article. Seongwoo knows there’s no use arguing when it comes to this hyung, so he halfheartedly reads the article and acts like he isn’t affected by the gorgeous photos of Daniel printed on the next page. His scrunched up eyebrows slowly relaxes until it shoots up the moment he reads the excerpt where his name is mentioned. The rest of the crew silently watches his reaction, curious to see his next actions.

“This asshole,” Seongwoo scoffs and throws the magazine on the table, shocking the rest. Failing to hold his reaction back, Seongwoo almost explodes, “No word from him for 6 months and this-- how dare he-- _HE_ doesn’t have the time to see me anymore! He’s too busy to even miss me, trust me.”

Timidly, Daehwi mumbles, “You can’t blame him for being so popular…”

“He never wanted it but now he basks in it.” Rubbing his face with his hands despairingly, Seongwoo hangs his head low. “Forget it, I’m over it.”

If Minhyun had a dollar every time Seongwoo said he’s ‘over it’, Minhyun would be earning twice his salary. He walks over to sit next to Seongwoo and puts an arm around him to console the photographer. “Have you ever considered perhaps...you’re not over it yet?”

Looking away, Seongwoo shrugs the hand off his shoulder and picks his wallet up. “I think I’ve got the shots I need for today. We’ll resume the rest in the studio tomorrow.” And with that, Seongwoo packs his cameras up silently, rushing to get out of the cafe as fast as he can. The others hesitantly follows him and pack their things up, wondering just _how_ important Daniel is to him that he gets aggravated to this extend.

  


 

With three raps on the wooden door, Seongwoo’s hands grow clammy as he waits for the door to be opened. He doesn’t need to check if he had the right address - he used to come over like it was his second home. And the reason he knows the person he’s looking for is at home is because he texted Jisung, the manager.

 

Ong Seongwoo:

_hyung, when will Daniel be home?_

Yoon Jisung:

_I had to read this twice to see if I’m imagining things_

_he has no schedule until later tonight so he should be asleep all day_

_why???????_

 

It takes approximately 5 minutes until Seongwoo hears footsteps approaching the door and he could hear a moment of silence which is probably Daniel looking through the peephole. The door suddenly opens with a swing so strong and Seongwoo is greeted by the smiling face of Daniel. He doesn’t realize how much he misses seeing this ever so recognizable face in person. Those people enamored by Daniel’s looks on magazines and videos are only seeing about 60% of his charm which lies in how bright his smile is - something that is always missing in his fashion shoots. Seongwoo’s eyes immediately darts towards the way Daniel’s jawline seems to be more defined and his cheeks aren’t the squishy ones he’s used to touching, in fact they’re almost sunken. _Well_ , Seongwoo thinks, _it's been 6 months._

Seongwoo wants to look away. More desperate than ever, he wants to walk away and act like he was here by mistake. But Seongwoo can never do that - not with Daniel. Every time he looks at Daniel is a new experience and he has to inspect every inch of him to make sure he’s real. The Daniel he’s seeing before him is quite different physically, but he prays to God he’s still the same inside.

“H-hyung?” Slightly shaky, Daniel’s voice seems to be begging for a word or two from Seongwoo.

Holding himself back from flinging his body onto Daniel for him to catch, Seongwoo digs through his bag and takes out a copy of InStyle he purchased on the way to Daniel’s apartment. He hears a door opening on the same floor, but before he could look up Daniel is already pulling him in the house.

“Sorry, I-” Daniel exhales and removes his hands from Seongwoo warily. “The neighbors are nosy.”

“You could afford a better place with your paycheck.” Seongwoo mutters. Stepping closer to Daniel, he pushes the magazine against Daniel’s chest and says, “Good job.”

A slight red tinting his cheeks, Daniel holds the magazine and a shy smile stretches across his lips. “Thanks-”

“You didn’t have to mention me, you know.” The nonchalant anger in the tone of Seongwoo’s voice pulls the smile away from Daniel’s face as fast as it appeared. With his hands in his pockets, Seongwoo’s stance is a contrast to Daniel’s slouched shoulders, appearing scared before the photographer. “But it’s great to know that you still remember me.”

“I didn’t have any other intention than to just tell them how I got here.” Daniel explains, his body gesture unlike the one he displays at work. He drops the magazine on the dinner table nearby and scratches the back of his neck. “It’s hard to forget you, anyway.”

Gritting his teeth, Seongwoo finally looks away and racks his brain for something to say. Something to show how angry he is; something to make Daniel know that he’s over it - but he’s not used to being untruthful. Clearing his throat, Seongwoo sits on the couch behind him and remarks, “Quite a surprise that I’m able to catch you on the rare days when you’re doing nothing.”

Looking down at his outfit that is basically a t-shirt and sweatpants, Daniel chuckles. “Jisung thought I should have a good rest so I’d look good for the casting call later.”

“Casting call?” Seongwoo sits on the edge of the couch, intrigued. “For who?”

Trying not to seem over excited, Daniel shrugs and draws circles on the dining table with his finger. He mutters, “Possibly _Yohji Yamamoto_ …”

The photographer raises his eyebrows and stands up, slowly making his way towards Daniel. “That’s big.”

“Kinda.”

Stopping right before the model, Seongwoo eyes him a little bit more, boring a hole into him. Daniel’s face grows a little sadder as time goes, until he finally opens his mouth, “Hyung, I m--”

“I just came to congratulate you on making the cover.” Seongwoo cuts him and heads towards the door. A strong hand stops him, much like the way he stopped the model when they first met.

“Don’t tell me that’s the only reason you came.” The pleading look on Daniel's face is hard to miss as he adds, "After months-"

“It is.”

And with that, Seongwoo opens the door and slams it shut behind him. He hates that it is the opposite of what he wants to do, and he especially hates the fact that he knows how it would make Daniel feel. The guy who gets discouraged from the slightest criticism but would never stop working if it means he can do what he loves. The guy who cares about the people around him and how they feel towards him. Seongwoo often worries about how Daniel is coping with his newfound popularity and the burden it comes with, so walking out on him, _again_ , is the last thing he would do to Daniel. And yet, that’s exactly what he did.

  
  


 

Yoon Jisung:

_do I wanna know?_

Ong Seongwoo:

_probably not._

Yoon Jisung:

_he has been riled up about this casting call all month and now he looks like someone kidnapped his cats_

_but he did say he’s happy to see you again_

Ong Seongwoo:

_isn’t he a little skinny now_

Yoon Jisung:

_don’t look at me he’s the one who insists on losing that much weight_

_nice to know you have a tiny bit of fuck to give_

Ong Seongwoo:

_hyung_

_can we talk_

 

 

Jisung has a rare motherly instinct whereby he would rush to his friends when he knows they need him. In this case, he rushes off after Daniel is done with his casting process to meet up with Seongwoo at his studio. He simply told Daniel he’s ‘meeting an old friend’ which is not a lie.

“Thanks for coming even though I know being Kang Daniel’s manager isn’t the easiest job in the world.” Seongwoo smiles as he hugs Jisung.

Sitting next to Seongwoo wordlessly, Jisung sighs. “You seem to have lost the weight you had put on when...you were with Daniel…”

“Yeah, it’s hard for me to gain weight.” Seongwoo fiddles with the stirrer he has been anxiously playing with while waiting for Jisung earlier. “I gain weight easier when I’m happy.”

Jisung leans back and groans. “Things were easier when you guys were together, don’t you think so?”

“But that was also before he shot into fame like a cannonball.”

“Yes, but-” Jisung faces him with a serious expression and commands his attention. “Imagine being together right now.”

“That just sounds like a wreck waiting to happen.”

“You’re telling me you wouldn’t endure that for Daniel?”

“I left him, hyung. I think that says a lot about how I feel towards him now.” Seongwoo sighs loudly. “It’s been 6 months. We were only together for a year.”

“But I know both of you were the best versions of yourselves when you were together.” The sad smile on Jisung’s face suddenly seems so assuring. Seongwoo gestures at the waiter to prepare him another glass of his drink, including another one for Jisung. Jisung continues, “He may be at the top of the world now, but he seems so out of it sometimes.”

After receiving their drinks, they sit in silence for a short while. Seongwoo breaks the silence when he softly asks, “You know, sometimes I forget why even left him. It’s like- what could’ve possibly made me walk out on Daniel like that?”

“Your competitive ass couldn’t believe Daniel took up the job with the rivaling magazine. You hated their photographer.”

“I still do.” Seongwoo scoffs. “But that wasn’t the reason why. I mean - yes, I was upset about it but he was just trying to rake up as many jobs as he could.”

“He’s the type to overwork himself because he’s scared of resting.” Jisung laughs bitterly as he thinks about his cherished Daniel who he wishes would take better care of himself.

“I think that was why I left him.” The regret and guilt in Seongwoo’s voice is not something he conveys everyday. “I was scared at how fast he was going - he barely made time for me. Not that I demanded him to, of course. I just...wanted him to slow down.”

“And he thought you were trying to hold him back.”

“Which I wasn’t. But I was offended he would even think that way.” Exhausted from pulling out his deepest thoughts, Seongwoo drinks to numb the pain. He puts the glass down and grins at Jisung. “But hey, he’s doing amazing now, right?”

Brushing Seongwoo’s hair back, Jisung smiles at him as well. “He still needs you, you know?”

  


 

 _He still needs you, you know?_ Those words ring in Seongwoos’ ears for hours, even up till he’s at his studio the next day. Woojin has to snap him out of his thoughts when they’re editing photos together, the older constantly drifting into space.

Concerned that his thoughts will drive him crazy soon enough, Seongwoo asks Woojin, “What do you do when you don’t want to get over someone?”

“Huh?”

“I...I still need him. _H-he_ needs me.”

“Are you talking about Daniel?”

“I mean I can’t believe he still needs me because he’s so big now- and yet he seems so small when we met--”

“Just go see him, hyung.”

“What?”

“Go up to him, kiss the fuck out of him and tell him you miss him-”

The studio grows silent as soon as Woojin realizes that they’re not the only people here. Satisfied with the suggestion, Seongwoo nods soundlessly and continues with the editing. His mind is noisier than ever, but at least he has an idea now.

 

 

When Seongwoo knocks on the door this time, he hears the footsteps approaching the door faster than before. The door opens to reveal a tired looking Daniel still in makeup and a ridiculously gelled up hair. His tired face brightens up a little, though he quickly looks at his watch and says, “Hyung, it’s 4 in the morning…”

“Jisung hyung said this is the only time I can see you because you’re fully booked all weekend.” Seongwoo pushes Daniel aside to enter the warm house, taking his jacket off. “I waited outside until you came home.”

“What did I do this time?” Daniel jokingly asks, though the tiny hint of seriousness in his voice isn’t missed by Seongwoo.

“I don’t hate you.” Walking up to him, Seongwoo tries his best to look convincing. “I know I made you think I hate you, but I don’t. I don’t think I could ever hate you, to be honest.”

The small smile on Daniel’s face tugs a little on the heart strings in Seongwoo. The model responds, “I don’t hate you too, but I hope you already know that.”

“I do, I do, I do.” A little riled up from the anxiety of having to wait earlier, Seongwoo clenches and unclenches his fists. “And you have no idea how shit I feel when I walked out on us.”

“But it was my fault too-”

“It was me. I was just too intimidated by how hard you were working that I thought I might be in your way. And I never came back for you because you seem to be doing so well without me.” Seongwoo bites his bottom lip and finally stops fidgeting about anxiously. He fights back the tears welling up and softly but audibly adds, “I wanted you to just forget about me.”

When he opens his eyes, he finds that Daniel is sitting on one of the dining table chairs, looking up at him. Daniel’s eyes are glassy as well, but he is too tired to hold his tears back and allows it to fall. Seongwoo can’t recall a time when Daniel has ever cried in front of him - not even out of happiness. He used to joke that Daniel has a very limited set of feelings, but he knows now that he was wrong. To watch Daniel’s droopy eyes look up with a single stray tear streaming down his cheek sends sharp pains in Seongwoo’s heart. Using the end of his sleeve, Seongwoo wipes the tear away as Daniel lets him.

“I’m sorry.” Daniel croaks, his voice barely there. “I promise I’ll do better.”

“No,” Seongwoo leans down and hugs Daniel as tight as he could, afraid to let go. “ _I_ promise I’ll do better.”

They hug for hours, the both of them scared of letting go in case the other is going to disappear. They move from the kitchen to the bedroom, still clinging onto the other and whispering reassuring promises to each other. Seongwoo wonders why he didn’t do this earlier, always regretting his actions a little too late. But this...this is the best thing he’s done in years. He rests a little easier when Daniel whispers to him,

_don't worry, I would never forget you._

**Author's Note:**

> u know the drill: my twitter is defseongwoo and my cc, if u wanna drop prompts or scream about ongniel, is curiouscat.me/ganjanamja
> 
> s.o.s is on twt too @ ongnielsos and on cc @ curiouscat.me/ongnielsos if u wanna request some prompts!


End file.
